Eres la razon para volver a amar
by Teffy Cullen Salvatore
Summary: El tenía planes, sueños que seguir, la esperanza de un futuro con la persona que amaba, pero todo cambio de una manera muy drastica.


_**Eres la razon para volver a amar.**_

_**Summary:**_

El tenía planes, sueños que seguir, la esperanza de un futuro con la persona que amaba, pero todo cambio de una manera muy drastica.

_**N/a:**_ Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, _**Stephenie Meyer**_ es la creadora de este mundo, yo solo los tomare prestado para crear o intentar crear mmi primer fic. No todas las personalidades seran las esperadas.

_**Capitulo # 1**_

La conoci en una cafetería todo en ella era hermoso sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello eran unos risos color fuego que hacian que no apartara mi mirada de ella. Siempre la vi desde muy lejos, no me queria presentar me daba algo de miedo ser rechazado , mi hermana Alice me decia que siempre tenemos que conseguir lo que queramos o aunque sea intentarlo ya que no sabiamos al final si perdiamos algo o por elcontarario lo ganabamos.

Victoria era el nombre de la hermosa pelirroja que me cautivo desde la primera vez que la vi, cuando me presente ante ella ,solo me respondio con una gran sonrisa esa que siempre me cautivaba la que me hacia alucinar de lejos y la que de cerca solo me llevaba de una manera u otra al cielo ya que sabia que esta iba para mi.

Trabajaba en la cafeteria por esa razon era que siempre estaba cuando yo iba.

En la primera conversacion que tuvimos nos dimos cuenta que teniamos mucho en comun, nos gustaba leer, escuchar buena musica o simplemente pasar el rato en e parque viendo un hermoso atardecer.

El tiempo paso y victoria fue siempre una gran amiga, se graduo de la universidad y empezo a trabajar como maestra en un pre-escolar, una muchacha de apenas 20 años habia conseguido trabajar en algo que en realidad le gustaba, yo en cambio a penas estaba empezando, y ella fue basicamente mi inspiracion para seguir adelante con todo lo que se me venia, durante 6 meses la trate como mi amiga pero yo no queria ser solo su amigo queria ser la persona con quien compartiera su vida o que me dejara intentar llegar un poco a su corazon, y con mucho esfuerzo según yo lo consegui, la enamore y me enamore mas de ella.

Casi terminaba la universidad estaba apunto de graduarme de una de las mejores universidades de phonix, era uno de los mejores alumnos y saldria con las mejores notas – arquitecto eso era lo que en poco tiempo lleguaria a ser- victoria y yo teniamos ya todo planeado, faltaba muy poco para que yo me graduara ya tenia una oferta de trabajo en sattle- victoria siempre habia querido trabajar y vivir en un pueblo pequeño donde las personas se conocieran, ella pensaba que de esta forma podrias ser parte de algo.

Asi fue que despues de meses y mucho esfuerzo nos mudamos a forks un pequeño pueblo que no estaba muy lejos de mi lugar de trabajo, Denali s.a.

El tiempo paso no mucho tiempo en realidad y para sorpresa de todos, bueno de casi todos Victoria quedo embarazada, y yo no perdi tiempo en proponerle que fuera mi esposa, ella acpto y a los 3 meses nos casamos en una ceremonia intima slo con las personas que nos querian y querian estar en ese momento con nosotros.

Los meses pasaron y supimos que ibamos a tener a una niña, una pequeña princesa a la que me encargaria de cuidar y proteger con mi vida al igual que lo hacia con su madre, llego el dia del parto, se habia adelantado una semana por y mis padres no podian asistir al nacimiento al igual que los padres de victoria, solo alice estuvo conmigo durante todo momento y estubo en el moment que mi vida se volvio el peor infierno, no me supieron explicar pero de alguna manera la vida de mimujer y de mi hija estaba en peligro y tenia que decidir a cual de las dos salvar, pero no pude y de eso me culpo, no supe a quien elegir no me da el corazon para elegir entre la mujer que ame con toda mi alma y el fruto de ese amor, asi que le rogue al doctor que estaba atendiendo el parto que las salvara a las dos, pero mi decisión no fue la correcta o simplemente tenia que eleguir que una de ella se fuera, mi desicin llevo a que las perdiera a ambas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/a: Es mi primer fic largo todavia no se que tan largo va ha ser ni si tendra escenas fuertes porque en realidad es un fic que planeo ir desarrollando poco a poco, conforme se me ocurran la cosas.

Espero poder saber si les gusto.

Un fuerte Abrazo

Teffy C.S


End file.
